When a user downloads an application to a mobile computing device, the user is required to approve or deny requests by the application for permission to access user data and device hardware. Access to the user data or device hardware is often required for the application to function on the user's mobile computing device. However, the user may not want to provide the application with access to required user data or device hardware, but wants to use the application.